Because major depression is associated with an increased incidence of thrombembolic disease, we are measuring laboratory parameters of coagulation and fibrinolysis in cohorts of depressed patients and control subjects. There are two study groups: (1) individuals under long-term observation are being tested in the morning and evening to assess possible perturbations in the natural diurnal variation of factor VIII and plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1); (2) individuals being infused with insulin and glucose to assess their insulin resistance are being tested before and after the infusions with measurements of factor VIII, thrombin-antithrombin complexes, and PAI-1. Results: the normal diurnal variation of factor VIII, but not PAI-1, may be blunted in depressed patients as compared to controls. Insulin infusion increases factor VIII and PAI-1, but the elevations are greater in depressed patients than in control subjects. Conclusions: the increased incidence of thromboembolic disease in patients with major depression may be mediated by underlying hypercoagulability.